


FIC: Daydreams About Night Things

by jagnikjen



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Total PWP; Guy enjoys some sexy alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Daydreams About Night Things

**Daydreams About Night Things**

Guy of Gisborne meandered through Locksley Manor at loose ends. His servants were gone until the following evening and he was alone. Not a common occurrence, for certs, and not one he was sure he wanted to repeat too often.

When he was alone his thoughts tended to drift in one of two directions . . .

...the capture and killing of Robin Hood...

or

...the bedding and pleasuring of Lady Marian...

Today was a day for thoughts of Marian—the sun was high, the temperatures were pleasant, and he was alone. It was better to think of Hood when others were around since his thoughts tended to anger him and having someone around allowed him to vent that anger, misdirected though it was.

On the other hand, he preferred to think of Marian when he was alone so that he could enjoy his musings without interruption.

Heading into the kitchen, Guy grabbed some food and tossed it into a small rucksack. Then he proceeded out the door and into the day. The sun felt delightful, warm on his face and head. Most people would be surprised to learn that he quite enjoyed the out of doors.

Ten minutes or so later, after a brisk walk from the manor, Guy dropped to his arse and leaned up against a log. The leftover roast chicken, the bread and the hunk of cheese filled his belly right nicely.

Turning his face to the sun, Guy got comfortable and turned his thoughts to Marian, to one of his favorite fantasies . . . .

_The clopping of hooves drew Guy to the manor door. A wide grin split his face when he saw Marian riding down the lane. Without conscious thought, he was moving toward the courtyard._

_Reining her mount to a stop, she smiled down at him, her eyes blue and wild like the North Sea. “Hello, Guy.”_

_His gut and other bits stirred at the husky rasp of her voice. It had been quite some time since he'd last enjoyed the company of a lady._

_Marian looked quite ravishing at the moment, her gown modest and yet showing off her figure to glorious effect: the bodice was low, but not too low; the fabric clung to and hugged her curves in all the right ways and in all the best places; the dark ruby color contrasted deliciously with her smooth milky white skin. He wondered if she were that color all over and bit back a groan as his breeches tightened considerably._

_“Marian.” He held up a hand. “I was just thinking about you.”_

_“Oh?” Her brow arched as if she knew exactly what his thoughts had consisted of. Placing her hand in his, she swung her leg around and then dropped to the ground. Turning to face him, her arm slid up his arm and cupped his neck. Not-so-subtle pressure brought his head level with hers and she pressed her mouth to the side of his mouth and said, “I've been thinking of you as well.”_

_He was completely hard in that instant and took a step backwards._

_She smirked as she bumped her hip against his and walked toward the manor._

_Quickly adjusting himself behind her back, he grinned and followed. She was in one of those playful moods. He liked those and was usually able to coax a kiss or two from her. His long strides closed the distance easily and he held the door as she swept inside._

_She circled the room and then faced him. “It seems all your servants are on holiday.”_

_He nodded. “I allowed them to visit relatives while I was away on business. I have returned earlier than anticipated. They should all return by tomorrow night fall.”_

_“So we are alone.”_

_Did he imagine the slightly breathless quality to her inquiry? His breeches grew tighter still. “So it would seem.” He offered a single nod._

_“Is my virtue in jeopardy?” Her eyes darkened and her voice lowered._

_Guy thought he might lose it right there. Tilting his head, he considered her for only a moment. “Only if you wish it to be . . .”_

_A single brow arced. “Oh, I wish it to be,” she whispered._

_Guy closed the gap between them in a single step, sweeping her up into his arms and covering her mouth with his own, feasting on it as if he were starving. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her fingers tunneled through his hair eliciting a shiver._

_Another several steps had Marian against the wall, one ankle hooked behind his knee. He yanked his mouth from hers and nipped his way down her neck. He stopped at the swell of her breast. “Marian, are you sure?” he ground out._

_Taking his hand from her hip, she placed it on her breast, curling her fingers over his and folding them over the neckline of her gown. She nodded and moaned, “Yes.”_

_With little effort, Guy freed one full pale breast, the nipple a rosy pink bud. He was so hard he could barely think straight. All he wanted was to sink his throbbing erection into her welcoming wet body._

_He latched on to her breast and suckled like a babe, swirling his tongue around the nub. Cupping her other breast, he squeezed it and flicked his thumb across the nipple. Another moan escaped her and her breath came in sharp shallow gulps._

_“Guy,” she gasped. “Please . . .”_

_“Hang on.” He stepped back and hitched her up, holding her underneath her bottom. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he made his way up the stairs and into his bed chamber._

_He set her down and kissed her hungrily, all the while unlacing his breeches and pushing them down and then stepping out of the legs. He broke the kiss to jerk his tunic and under tunic off and toss them across the room._

_Marian untied the ties of her gown and was pulling her gown over her head a moment later._

_Guy stared. “You are so beautiful, Marian.”_

_He dropped to one knee. “Before this goes further, I want you to know it was my intent to begin courting you and to eventually ask for your hand and I do so now . . ._

_“Marian, will you be my wife?”_

_She smiled. “Yes, of course, but you didn't have to do it now.”_

_“I know, but I wanted to.”_

_She took his hand. “Come, Guy . . .” she said, backing toward his bed. Turning them both, she gave him a little shove and he sat heavily on the side of it. Then with a forefinger she pushed him until he lay flat with his legs still dangling over the side. She climbed up beside him onto her knees and before he realized what her intent was she had his erection in her hand and was descending toward him._

_He sat up. “What the hell are you doing?” he croaked._

_“I was going to pleasure you.”_

_“How do you know about that?”_

_Color tinted her cheeks. “I am still a virgin, if that's what you’re implying.”_

_“No, that's not what I'm questioning at all. I just . . . damn, Marian . . . if you do that, I'll . . . I'll . . .” Heat rushed his cheeks. “I won't last if you do that. When I come, I'd rather it be where it’s supposed to happen, if you know what I mean.”_

_“Well then, what are we waiting for?” She pushed him backwards again and straddled his lap, her wet cunny dripping all over his erection._

_“Damn, Marian . . .”_

_She reached down and guided him into her waiting body. She sunk all the way, taking his full length into herself._

_“Oh, mercy, Guy, yes . . .” She began to move, lifting and lowering herself on his body._

_He groaned. She was wet and hot and tight. He grabbed her hips as she rode him._

_When she cupped her own breasts and squeezed them and pressed them together and then bent her head downward and licked her own nipple Guy just about lost it. He tightened his grip on her hips._

_“You liked that, did you?” she asked, almost purring. “How about this?” She snaked a hand down her belly and into the patch of hair at her sex._

_Guy watched in a trance as her finger found her clit and she gasped. She moved up and down, her actions becoming more frantic as she continued to pleasure herself. Soft moans and groans emanated from her in time with her movements. And then they picked up pace, as did her motions, until, with a sharp cry, she came with powerful spasms that set off his own orgasm. He exploded inside her with a mighty groan._

Guy awakened with his hand wrapped around his now deflating cock and a mess all over his lap. He swiped his hand across his legs and tucked himself back inside his breeches. It had been quite some time since he'd come so forcefully by his own hand. On one hand, it was a relief. On the other, it wasn't quite as satisfying as sharing the experience with a real live woman. But for now it would have to do.

With a shake of his head, he rose and returned to the manor. He hustled upstairs to change clothes. At the sound of clopping hooves, he moved to the window.

His jaw dropped. Marian? What on earth would she be doing out here?

Hurrying back down the stairs and out the door, he reached her as she pulled her mount to a halt.

“Marian. I was just thinking about you.”

“Oh?” Her brow arched. She swung her leg around and allowed herself to slide from the horse's back and down Guy's front, landing in front of him with her hands still resting on his shoulders. They were so close there was little space between their bodies.

Guy sucked in a breath. She wore a gown so similar in color and style to the one in his fantasy he couldn't quite believe it. When he looked down from her face, all he saw were the two slopes of creamy bobbling flesh. He swallowed.

“I was thinking about you, too,” she said, drawing his gaze back up to hers.

His cock surged to life again.

Taking a step backwards, her hand slid down his arm and took hold of his hand. She tugged him toward the manor. “So . . . I hear all your servants are on holiday.”

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
